19 Września 2015
TVP 1 05:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (273); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 123; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las Story - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 179; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Podejrzani zakochani - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Sławomir Kryński; wyk.:Bartek Kasprzykowski, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Weroniika Książkiewicz, Rafał Królikowski, Rafał Rutkowski, Jerzy Schejbal, Katarzyna Figura, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Nan Bui Ngoc; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Drzwi otwarte - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Zabójczy naśladowcy. Modliszki storczykowe. Indonezja (Nature Wonder Land VII. Deadly Mimic - Orchid Mantis, Indonesia) - txt. str. 777 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Wśród ludzi. Niedźwiedzie brunatne. Japonia. (Nature Wonder Land VII. Living with Humans - Brown Bear, Japan) - txt. str. 777 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby z milickich stawów - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Downton Abbey (Christmas Special) (Christmas at Downton Abbey) - txt. str. 777 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Brian Percival; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern, Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael, Jessica Brown Findlay, Maggie Smith, Allen Leech, Dan Stevens, Penelope Wilton, Jim Carter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 2 "Wypadki chodzą po ludziach" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 176 - Świadek oskarżenia (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /2/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Pekao Szczecin Open 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Handlarz dziećmi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Biegnij chłopcze, biegnij (Lauf Junge, Lauf (Run Boy Run)) - txt. str. 777 102'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Francja (2013); reż.:Pepe Danquart; wyk.:Andrzej Tkacz, Janette Hain, Rainer Bock, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Elizabeth Duda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Przemysław Sadowski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Transporter - odc. 3/12 (Transporter, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Glina - odc. 15/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Downton Abbey (Christmas Special) (Christmas at Downton Abbey) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Brian Percival; wyk.:Hugh Bonneville, Elizabeth McGovern, Michelle Dockery, Laura Carmichael, Jessica Brown Findlay, Maggie Smith, Allen Leech, Dan Stevens, Penelope Wilton, Jim Carter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Homeland I - odc. 3 (Homeland, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Papugi i my (Parrot Confidential) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1156 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Program do czytania - (24); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Kultura, głupcze (129); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (16); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Sztuka życia - odc. 94 Dariusz Wieteska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - Katarzyna Bujakiewicz; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zziajani - Odc. 2 "Radosna nowina"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2218; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 158 "Nowe życie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Festiwal Filmowy w Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Postaw na milion - odc. 112; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 40. Festiwal Filmowy w Gdyni - czerwony dywan; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (5) Wielkopolska i Lubuskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (6) Podlasie i Lubelszczyzna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 40. Festiwal Filmowy w Gdyni - uroczystość wręczenia nagród; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokyo Drift (Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The) - txt. str. 777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Justin Lin; wyk.:Lucas Black, Damien Marzette, Trula M. Marcus, Zachery Ty Bryan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (16); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Wspomnienia niewidzialnego człowieka (Memoirs of an Invisible Man) 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Francja (1992); reż.:John Carpenter; wyk.:Chevy Chase, Daryl Hannah, Sam Neill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 07:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 19.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Tarnobrzeg; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Kulinarna mapa Polski - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ukraińskie wieści - 15/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Legendy regionalne odc.5 - San Francisko w Ozimku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Rączka gotuje - Ratuszowa Mikołów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Olimpijskie pożegnanie lata; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:13 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Brawo mistrzu 63'; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:55 Kaczmarskiego byt trwający; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:30 Olimpijskie pożegnanie lata; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:40 POGODA ZA MIASTEM; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:05 Fregata z Gdyni 31'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Boj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skandia Maraton Lang Team; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 375; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Olimpijskie pożegnanie lata; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 38 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów odc. 15 - Fono, Foto, Wirtualny Świat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Astronarium (10); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Stop wykluczeniu - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Myśliwiec pl - 9/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Autofan tv 18/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Podróże w przeszłość odc. 6 - Tajemnicze miejsca cz. I; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Steuben odkrywa tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Legendy regionalne odc. 5 - San Francisko w Ozimku; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Czas na reportaż: Kpt. Cichocki "Z Porto do Porto"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 MARATON. Festiwal Telewizyjnych Filmów Sportowych: Guma twardszy niż skała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Księga obyczaju - Apele szkolne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Chociaż apele organizuje się w szkołach od lat ich forma i treść bardzo się zmieniła. 21:00 Prosto z lasu - 18/15 (13); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 21:15 Ginące zawody - odc. 29 - Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:58 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Ewangelia na niedzielę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 19.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 93) Pieczeń z suszonymi grzybami, karkówka a la kebab; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Pogoda - 19.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 36 - Kryptonim Aktywni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 89 - Wojciech Jagielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Szlak słonia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Astronarium (10); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 19.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 93) Pieczeń z suszonymi grzybami, karkówka a la kebab; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pogoda - 19.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Brawo mistrzu 63'; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Supraśl Zachertów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Instrumenty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Fregata z Gdyni 31'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Boj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Krok za krokiem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 15 - Fono, Foto, Wirtualny Świat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Szlak słonia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 68; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (1) - serial animowany 8:15 Turbo Fast (2) - serial animowany 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (18) - serial animowany 9:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (19) - serial animowany 9:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (20) - serial animowany 10:15 Ewa gotuje (251) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasz nowy dom (48) - reality show 11:45 Top Chef 5 (2) - reality show 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 4 (2) - reality show 14:40 Słoiki (16) - serial paradokumentalny 15:40 Trudne sprawy (534) - serial paradokumentalny 16:40 Poznaj swoje prawa (3) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Chłopaki do wzięcia (5) - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Chłopaki do wzięcia (6) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kurze ziele (401) - serial komediowy 20:05 Smerfy - film familijny, USA 2011 22:05 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 4 (3) - program rozrywkowy 0:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 4 (2) - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Filipiny. Ukrzyżowana (2) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2136) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2137) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2138) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2135) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ugotowani (2) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13:50 MasterChef (2) - reality show 15:30 Aplauz, Aplauz! (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Top Model (2) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Katowice, Good Father (3) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Mam talent! (3) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Wielkie wesele - komedia romantyczna, USA 2013 23:25 Olimp w ogniu - thriller, USA 2013 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1249; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1250; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1251 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1252 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia w Komie - (811) Holandia - Justyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 161 - Insulina (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 597 - Zaufaj mi! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Niebieskie kwiaty - film o miłości Katarzyny Kobro i Władysława Strzemińskiego 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tadeusz Król; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (263); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (274); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1146 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 150 lat Katowic (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Uwaga - Premiera! - Ogród Luizy - txt. str. 777 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Patrycja Soliman, Marcin Dorociński, KInga Preis, Krzysztof Stroiński, Marcin Hycnar, Władysław Kowalski, Lesław Żurek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /27/ - "Statki na niebie" - De Mono; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 17; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (274); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1146 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 40. Festiwal Filmowy w Gdyni - uroczystość wręczenia nagród; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia